


Fighting With You

by starfleetblues



Series: jimsbones' Tumblr Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the anonymous prompt Can you please write one in which Jim and Bones get into an epic argument on the bridge and then Bones ends up saying something incredibly hurtful to Jim and then everything gets all quiet because ohshit Jim is about to cry but instead he dismisses Bones neutrally and sits in the captain's chair for the rest of his shift holding back tears (and then make up scene maybe?). I'm feeling very angsty and heartbroken today so please and thank you very much <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting With You

"Dammit, Jim!"

The Enterprise had just gotten out of another battle when they skimmed just a teeny bit too close to Klingon space. And Bones was pissed because Jim had just sat there, doing his duty and calling orders to fire phasers as needed.

Rather than getting the ship the hell out of there, causing several of the engineers to get hurt and medbay was overflowing.

"Dr. McCoy, may I remind you that you are not the captain of this ship? I will do as I see fit for my ship and my crew, and I expect you to perform the same." Jim’s tone was oddly clipped, and the bridge crew was bustling to look busy while they fought.

"If you’re not careful, you’re gonna end up like your dad, dammit!"

Bones could feel the blood draining from his face as he realized what he said. “Jim- I-” he started to stammer out an apology, but Jim cut him off.

"You’re dismissed, Commander," Jim said coldly. "Return to your quarters and do not report to medbay until I say otherwise."

"Aye, captain," Bones said, his eyes not meeting Jim’s.

The bridge was silent as Bones left, everyone nervously making eye contact and silently wondering the same thing- were they about to see their captain cry?

"Get to work, all of you," Jim snapped, not sounding like his usual self at all. "Mr. Chekov, plot a course for the nearest Starbase. Warp factor seven, if you please."

"Course laid in, keptin," Chekov announced.

"Engaging warp seven now, sir," Sulu added as the ship jumped into space. "We will arrive in approximately five hours."

"Good to know," Jim said quietly. And he didn’t move for the next four and a half hours, just silently staring out into space as it rushed by.

"Mr. Spock, you have the conn," Jim said suddenly, jumping out of his chair. "There’s something I need to attend to."

Spock merely nodded as Jim left the bridge, taking the turbolift down to the level of the bridge officers’ quarters. Slowly, extremely glad everyone was on shift, he crossed to the CMO’s quarters and typed in his captain’s override code. The doors slid open to reveal Bones lying in the fetal position on the bed, still in uniform, with a bottle of bourbon laying on the nightstand.

"Bones?"

The doctor sat up slowly. “Jim? What’re ya doing here?”

"I-I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier," the blond captain said slowly. "But you hit a little close to home."

Bones just sighed and beckoned Jim over. “I’m sorry, darlin’, it’ just that I worry about you so much, and if I ever had to bring you back from the dead again, I don’t think I could do it.”

Jim leaned over to press a kiss to Bones’ lips. “I know. I’ll try to be more responsible in the future.”

"You better," Bones whispered as Jim’s comm beeped to inform him that they had reached their destination.


End file.
